iMistake
by FizzyFashionista
Summary: She is popular, has her own web show, changes her socks daily and smells pretty good too.  Carly's life is perfect, or it was until now.  What happens when she makes a mistake that will change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, re-uploading this under my new pen name. Was called iThought this would never happen to me. Anyways, this is NOT a creddie before you think it is. I don't own iCarly yadda yadda yadda. Please read and review :)**

She had always been a good one. She was always well turned out, got good grades, did her homework, flossed every day and was popular at school. How could this be happening to _her_?

Carly flushed the toilet from her crouched position and wiped her mouth with her hand. Strands of hair soaked with sweat and vomit hung limply in front of her face; nobody had been there to hold it back for her. The pungent smell of stomach acid lingered in the air making her stomach churn but there was nothing left to spew out.

She rose from the toilet and looked at her face in the mirror. Her throat burned, her eyes had dark circles around them and her skin was pale and pasty.

_Pull yourself together Carly _she thought to herself as her reflection pulled a disapproving look at her.

She splashed her face with cold water, contemplating whether to have a shower or not. She felt so weak but she had to be strong; everyone knew Carly could be and was girly and emotional at times but she was not weak willed.

She stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water thump down on her body washing the sweat and guilt away down the plug hole. That is where it belonged.

* * *

"Hey Carly!" Sam thumped at the bathroom door. Carly looked at the clock on the bathroom wall, she had been in the shower for 2 hours. _Shit._

"CARLY!" Sam repeated louder as she thumped harder at the door, "Spencer says you've been in there for hours, what goes on? You ok kid?"

"Yeah, just a minute Sam" Carly turned off the shower and quickly wrapped a towel over her body before twisting a smaller towel around her hair. She opened the door and smiled widely at Sam who looked back at her with slight confusion but couldn't help but chuckle at Carly's expression.

"Everything ok Carly?" Sam asked as Carly walked past her towards her dresser.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Carly replied without hesitation or emotion.

"Just that you were in the shower so long, I know you only do that when you're dep.."

"I'm fine" Carly cut Sam off, "I was just shaving my legs and exfoliating and having some pampering me time" she lied through her teeth.

Sam wasn't convinced; she knew a lie when she heard one, especially when it came from Carly's mouth, that girl was just not a good liar. She raised one eyebrow and caught Carly's eye.

"What?" Carly responded abruptly to Sam's expression. Sam remained silent but retained her 'I know you're not telling me something' look as she maintained her eye contact with Carly.

"Ok, ok" Carly gave in, "I think I flunked that math test in Mr Howard's class yesterday, it's really been bugging me" she lied again, this time a little more believably.

"Is that it?" Sam laughed, "Holy chiz, I thought something was actually wrong Carly! You had me worried there for a moment!"

Carly smiled back at Sam as she rough dried her hair with the towel.

"I'm starving, you got any bacon?" Sam changed the subject as she turned towards the door, making for the kitchen.

"Bacon?" Carly repeated quietly as the thought of the sickly sweet smell of grilled rashers filled her mind. She clapped a hand around her mouth and ran back to the bathroom almost slipping on the wet footprints she had left herself only a minute ago. She lunged forward towards the toilet and grabbed each side of the seat rigidly as she wretched into the bowl. Turns out her stomach wasn't empty after all.

"Carly?" Sam ran to the bathroom concerned for her best friend. She took Carly's damp hair and held it back as she rubbed her back softly with her free hand.

Carly stopped being sick but remained in her position unsure if she would throw up again.

"Carly, what's going on?" Sam asked softly, concerned.

"It's just a bug" Carly replied roughly, her head still in the toilet.

Sam was silent for a moment before she took a deep breath "Look Carly, I know this isn't all over a math test, just tell me what the problem is, it can't be _that _bad" she almost laughed as she said the last part trying to imagine what could possibly be going wrong in Carly's ever perfect life.

Carly silently stood up and pushed past Sam to the sink and began to brush her teeth.

"Carly?" Sam tried to get a response from her friend but Carly continued to brush her teeth ignoring Sam completely as though she wasn't even in the room.

"Is it school?" Sam probed. Carly continued to brush her teeth. "Spencer?" She enquired further, still no response. Sam thought for a moment, "Guy trouble?"

At that Carly put down her toothbrush and spat into the sink before rinsing her mouth out. "Just leave it Sam, nothing's wrong" Carly said sternly as she left the bathroom and sat down at her dresser again.

Sam followed and stood beside where Carly was sat. Carly picked up a brush and began to pull it through her hair which was tuggy and knotted thanks to it being half dry and having been held back by Sam as she had been sick. Sam watched as Carly frantically struggled to untangle her matted mess of hair. After a few moments, Carly threw the brush to the dresser in frustration and let out a quick scream of rage as she placed her elbows on the top of the dresser and her head into her hands.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Carly, for the last time, what the hell is going on?" she asked with a hint of impatience and anger in her voice this time.

Carly didn't reply and remained with her face in her hands. She hated it when Sam was angry at her. She accidentally let out a large sob.

"Aww, Carly" Sam said sympathetically as she pulled her into a hug. "Whatever it is, it'll be fine" she soothed as Carly cried onto her shoulder.

"No it won't" Carly said quietly between sobs and sniffles.

"Oh come on Carly, don't be stupid, there is nothing so bad that it can't be fixed"

Carly pulled away from Sam and turned her face away, "This is"

Sam let out a single laugh and shook her head slightly, "Flunking one test at school isn't going to ruin your chances of getting into college Carly"

Carly turned to face Sam, her eyes bloodshot and watery, "No" she agreed, "But being having a kid might".


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2! Hope you enjoy. Please read and review because I am still thinking of where I'm going with this and your input is greatly appreciated! Thank you :)**

Sam looked at her best friend confused, "Wait, what?" she was still smiling at Carly; she must have misheard her.

Carly looked lost. She couldn't bring herself to say the words, "I..I...um.." she babbled in the way Carly does when she doesn't know what to say.

Sam stopped smiling and looked at Carly seriously as she grabbed her forearms with both hands, "Spit it out Shay!" she needed to hear her say it.

Carly took a deep breath and composed herself, "I think I'm pregnant Sam" she said quietly. She shut her eyes as she said the last word not wanting to see Sam's reaction.

Sam couldn't believe her ears. Carly..._pregnant? _Nobody expected this of Carly, Sam had always been the one to misbehave, do stupid things and get herself into all sorts of trouble. It was expected of Sam to do something like this, in fact it probably wouldn't have surprised anyone if she rolled up at school tomorrow and announced that she was a mother to be, but Carly..._Carly? _

"Pregnant?" Sam repeated in disbelief as she let go of Carly's arms and her eyes darted to her mid section.

Carly opened her eyes and nodded as she wrapped her arms self consciously around her body before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Are you sure?" Sam was still racked with disbelief as she stood in front of Carly.

Carly frowned, "Well, I'm pretty sure. I have missed my period, my boobs are really sore and the last day or two I've started being sick all the time" she looked up at Sam a little panicked, "I can't even _think_ about food".

"Have you done a test? A pee test?" Sam asked unsure of how to react to what her friend had just told her.

Carly shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"Wait a second..." Sam started, "Who have you even had sex with?"

Carly continued to look at her hands, she felt so ashamed of herself she couldn't bear to look at her best friend.

"Carly?" Sam pushed for an answer to her first question.

Carly mumbled something under her breath. "I can't hear you Carly" Sam said with irritation.

Carly stood up and lost her temper, "GRIFFEN!" large tears began to roll down her face, "I slept with Griffen ok?" she stamped her foot once on the floor before flopping back onto her bed with her face in her hands.

Sam couldn't help herself and laughed, "Griffen? Really?"

"This isn't funny Sam!" Carly said angrily at her friend's reaction.

"I'm sorry Carly, I just... Pee-wee baby Griffen?" she asked again to Carly's annoyance.

"Yes!" Carly replied angrily.

Sam could see she was upset and stopped laughing. She sat beside Carly on the edge of the bed where they sat in silence for a minute, digesting the news. Sam broke the silence, "You need to do a test Carly" she said seriously, "You need to make sure".

Carly pursed her lips and felt like protesting but Sam was right. "Where am I going to get a test? Everyone knows us from iCarly, I can't bring myself to buy one" Carly admitted.

"My mom has some at home, I'll steal one and that way we don't have to go to a store" Sam suggested.

Carly smiled and looked at Sam, "Thanks". Sam was a good friend to have despite all her negative traits.

* * *

Sam returned to the Shay apartment about an hour later with one of the stolen tests. She invited herself in as usual, sauntered past Spencer who was laying on the couch watching tv and made her way upstairs and into Carly's room.

Carly was sitting at her desk looking at something on her computer. She had got dressed, managed to brush and dry her hair properly and had tidied her bedroom. She was so _organised. _Sam still couldn't believe that Carly of all people had managed to do something so reckless.

"Hey" Sam greeted Carly.

"Oh, hey" Carly replied as she turned to face Sam, "Did you get it?"

Sam reached into her right sock and pulled out a rectangular box. She smiled sympathetically at Carly and placed it on the desk beside her. Carly looked at the box and swallowed. She never thought she would be in this position, not until she was married and way into her 20's at least.

She sighed and picked open the box and began to read the instructions, "I gotta pee on the stick then I can read the result after 3 minutes" .

Carly stood up and walked to her bathroom. "I'll be right here kid" Sam smiled at her reassuringly. Carly smiled back before shutting the bathroom door.

She peed on the stick and placed it on a piece of tissue paper on the counter. She looked at her watch and counted out three minutes exactly. She inhaled deeply, turned over the test and checked the result. She exhaled her breath as a defeated sigh. Any hope that the test would bring good news was dead and gone.

Carly emerged from the bathroom, eyes bloodshot, "It's bad Sam, it's so BAD"

Sam put her arms around her friend and embraced her in a hug. She didn't ask Carly what the result of the test was, there wasn't much point with a reaction like that really.

"What am I gonna do" Carly asked weakly.

"Um, I'm not sure" Sam was genuinely stumped, "Go to a doctor?" she suggested.

"I can't!" Carly replied quickly, "What about iCarly? And school?" she started to sound panicked again.

Sam shrugged, "Well tell Spencer then?"

"Well tell Spencer then what?" Spencer asked as he bounced through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Not too sure whether to continue this or not, I don't have any reviews and I think I only have one person who has requested update alerts but I'll see how this next chapter goes and hopefully somebody likes it as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

Carly's head swung round to face Spencer whose expression immediately conveyed concern as soon as he saw her tear stained face and bloodshot eyes.

Sam knew she had to say something and in true Sam style she came up with a lie in a heartbeat, "Carly has really bad girl cramps and she's embarrassed to tell you about it, she needs painkillers and a hot water bottle Spencer"

Spencer felt his face burn as he blushed at the thought of his little sister's womanly goings on, "Uh, sure, you should have said so Carly, uhm, I'll go to the store and get you some aspirin and stuff" he said hurriedly as he exited her room. They heard him thump down the stairs and the front door slam.

"Thanks Sam" Carly sounded relieved, "I couldn't have told him then, you know... just like that, I need time to think about this, you know?"

"Sure. Are you going to tell Griffen?" Sam asked, making a conscious effort not to laugh when she mentioned his name. Carly sighed and swept her hair roughly away from her face as she contemplated the question, "I haven't even thought about it Sam, I just... I just have so much on my mind"

"When did you even, you know, have _sex_ with him?" Sam almost sounded embarrassed as she asked the question.

"About 6 weeks ago" Carly started, "I found one of his dumb pee wee babies in the apartment, it must have been from when the air con went down and he brought them all over here...anyway, I went to return it and we began to argue about how it was dusty or something and, well, I don't even know how it happened Sam, we ended up kissing and it got out of hand and, well, you know" Carly felt herself cringe as she thought of the event itself.

"_What was it like?"_ Sam asked in a curious whisper as knowing that it was probably an inappropriate question to be asking at a time like this.

Carly thought about the question for a moment. It hadn't been the fun everyone cracked it up to be, it was painful, awkward and wasn't the steamy romantic vision she had conjured up in her head when she had imagined her first time. In fact it was the polar opposite of that.

"It was so awful that I've been trying to forget about it Sam, it's why I didn't tell you before, I just wanted to pretend like it had never happened, you know, like be a virgin again" Carly admitted, "But now I have a permanent reminder" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again as she placed her right hand lightly over her abdomen.

"Did you use protection?" Sam enquired.

Carly let out a laugh of exasperation, "Do you think I'd be in this mess if I had?" she shook her head to herself, "Honestly Sam, I didn't plan to go over to his to do that and it was over before I knew it, I wasn't even sure he had, you know, _done it properly"._

Sam pulled a face at the thought.

"You can't tell anyone Sam" Carly suddenly pleaded with her friend, her eyes begging as she started at Sam.

"Of course I won't" Sam replied.

It was funny because if it were the other way around, if Sam were pregnant instead of Carly and making a fuss about nobody finding out, Carly would be going crazy, going on about responsibilities and all sorts of sensible pearls of wisdom. But it wasn't the other way around. It was this way around.

The girls sat in silence, Carly tried to think about anything but the baby but her mind always wandered back to it. _How was she going to tell Spencer? Griffen? Freddie? DAD? Oh fuck, would dad come home from the submarine? fuck, fuck, fuck..._

"I need to get an abortion" Carly suddenly broke the silence, "Nobody would have to know" she continued. She sounded eerily calm about what she was saying but her eyes were wide like an animal in the headlights.

"Are you sure Carly? Don't you think you need to thi.."

"I'm sure Sam" Carly interrupted, "I'm just not ready for this, least of all with _Griffen"_

Sam looked at Carly and searched for emotion on her face; there was none. "Carly, you can't make a decision like this in a snap like that" Sam found herself lecturing Carly which felt very unnatural.

"I've made up my mind Sam, will you cut school with me and come with me to Planned Parenthood tomorrow if I make an appointment?"

Sam felt a little uncomfortable but decided that she needed to be there to support Carly, no matter what her decision was going to be, "Cut school? Sure, count me in" Sam tried not to sound too excited at the prospect.

"Thanks" Carly said quietly back to Sam.

"Look Carly, I need to go, my mom and I have therapy in a half hour, call or text me if you need to talk though yeah?" Sam stood up and embraced Carly before giving her a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Spencer arrived back just as Sam left, "Got your lady essentials" Spencer crowed as he held up a plastic bag in front of himself.

"Huh?" Carly mumbled confused before remembering the lie Sam had told earlier, "Oh yeah, thanks Spence" She took the bag from his hand and looked inside, there was pain killers, various sanitary products , some magazines, candy and a dvd.

"I thought you and your friends could have a night in with a movie since you're not feeling great today" Spencer beamed.

He was so good to her, there was no way she could ever let him down by admitting that the 'women's problems' weren't exactly what he thought and that she had actually made the worst decision of her life and was potentially going to make him an uncle. Instead she pushed the thought to the back of her head and smiled back at him, "Thanks but I think I'm gonna have an early night" she said truthfully, "We have iCarly tomorrow night and I don't want to be sleepy or ill for it"

"Sure kiddo" Spencer said as he left the room.

* * *

Carly lay on her bed in the dark staring at the ceiling. She felt like she was somebody else, like this wasn't happening to her, it was happening to some other stupid kid. But it was her. She was the stupid kid. Just another pregnant teen.

**A/N: So there we go! Please review, I'd like at least 1 review on this! Before anyone mentions it, I know Freddie hasn't been in the story yet but remember that this first bit has just surrounded a single day so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so I posted a chapter 4 a couple of days ago but I hated it because it was rushed and not very good so I deleted the sucka. I have completely re-written it so please accept my most sincere apologies if you read the garbage that I posted here last time. Hopefully this is a lot better. Oh and thanks for the kind reviews guys, they made me smile :)**

"Are you sure about this Carls?" Sam asked Carly as they stood outside the front door to Planned Parenthood.

Carly looked up at the sign and took a deep breath before turning to Sam and silently nodding. Sam could see the fear in Carly's eyes, she had never seen Carly like this before; it was almost frightening.

The pair walked into the reception area together, there were several chairs lined up against the wall and tables were randomly dotted around the room with tattered magazines on top that looked like they had been there for a good few years.

Carly approached the reception desk where a middle aged woman that looked like a female version of Lewbert sat. The woman was staring at her computer screen "Name?" She said blandly to Carly without lifting her head to even look at her.

"Carly Shay" Carly said sounding unsure of herself.

"Shay" The woman repeated slowly, "I don't see an appointment for Shay, have you made an appointment?" the woman turned to look at Carly.

"Um, no, but I was hoping that I could make one for today?" Carly said hopefully and nervously at the same time.

"No appointments until Monday I'm afraid, do you want to make one for Monday?" The woman asked sounding a little more helpful than before.

Carly turned to Sam with an uncertain look in her eye, looking for reassurance that she was doing the right thing. Sam didn't say a word, she looked back at Carly and gave a tiny shrug, she didn't want to be the deciding factor in this.

"Yes, Monday will be fine" Carly said as she shoved her hands in her pockets."And what is the appointment for?" the woman asked as she began to type into the computer

"A…" Carly took a moment and composed herself, "An abortion" She felt sick as she said it.

The woman smiled at Carly and nodded. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "Do you have your insurance details with you?" The woman asked as she stopped typing.

"My insurance details?" Carly repeated.

"Yes, to cover the expenses?" The woman raised her eyebrows at Carly.

"Uh, no…" Carly trailed off as she imagined Spencer receiving the insurance statement, "I don't have insurance" She lied.

"Well it's 400 dollars for the procedure itself and there may be addition.."

"400 DOLLARS?" Carly screeched back at the woman, "I don't have that kind of money!" she rubbed the back of her neck and looked at Sam in desperation.

"Don't know why you're lookin at me Carly, I spent my last buck on a corndog yesterday" Sam exclaimed rather nonchalantly.

Carly looked up for a moment before losing her temper, "Let's just go Sam" she said through gritted teeth as she turned to the door and flung it open.

* * *

Carly stared out of the window as she sat with Sam on the bus back to Bushwell Plaza, she looked deep in thought. Sam wanted to reassure Carly that everything would be ok but at the moment she knew that probably wouldn't help.

"Have you thought about having the kid?" Sam asked carefully, breaking Carly from her thoughts.

"Sam, please" Carly quietly dismissed Sam's question and continued to stare out of the window.

"Carly, you can't ignore this!" Sam scolded.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Carly glared at Sam, her eyes full of torment, "I thought it was all going to be over after today. I thought that everything could just go back to normal. I just want things to be normal".

Tears began to roll fiercely down her cheeks which she quickly wiped away, not wanting to lose it completely on the bus.

"Man up Carly, you have to tell someone what's going on, things aren't just going to back to normal by themselves" Sam stated sternly but sympathetically.

Carly knew Sam was right. She knew she had no choice but to tell Spencer about the situation she had gotten herself into but it was easier said than done. She knew that would make it real and making it real would mean dealing with it, not just pretending it hadn't happened. Suddenly it occurred to her, this _was_ real, there was a real life growing inside of her. She subconsciously placed a hand over her stomach.

"You ok Carls?" Sam asked, concerned at Carly's lack of response.

"I'm having a baby" Carly finally admitted to herself in a sad whisper before looking at Sam who immediately responded by embracing her best friend in a hug.

Carly took a deep breath, "We need to cancel iCarly tonight, I'm going to tell Spencer when I get home"

"Sure" Sam said understandingly as they broke the hug, "I'll text Freddie and let him know that the show is cancelled tonight"

"Thanks" she smiled weakly at Sam.

"Do you want me to be there with you when you tell him?" Sam asked.

"No, this is my mess and I need to tell him myself" Carly said decisively.

* * *

When they got back to Carly's apartment, Spencer was working on some sculpture made of what looked like parts of old VCR's. Sam breezed in, grabbed some meat from the fridge and made for the front door, "Laters" she shouted as she shut the door behind herself.

"Sam not staying?" Spencer stopped what he was doing and looked up from his sculpture.

"No, I think she has stuff to do" Carly replied as she sat down and began to play nervously with her hands.

"Everything ok kiddo? You look kinda melancholy" Spencer said as he put down his wrench.

Carly took a deep breath; this was it, "Not really, I…"

Spencer cut her off mid sentence, "Well I've got something that will cheer you right up!" he grinned widely and turned on a switch at the side of his sculpture causing it to move around in a jerky motion, "Isn't it cool?" he seemed really proud of himself.

"It's got arms and legs and it has over 300..."

"Spencer" Carly tried to interrupt but he was on a tangent.

"Different moving parts and it's butt.."

"Spencer" Carly said a little louder this time but he continued on about his sculpture.

"Lights up when you press a button on the…"

"Spencer I'm pregnant!" Carly almost shouted. Well that shut him up.

Spencer froze like the music had just stopped in a game of musical statues. "You're what now?" he turned to Carly, still grinning.

"I…I'm pregnant" she repeated ashamedly looking to the floor.

**A/N: Ooo Drama. Tune in next time for reactions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 5, enjoy :)**

"Pregnant?" Spencer repeated in disbelief.

Carly looked up and silently nodded.

"No, you can't be… you're my kid sister… you're joking, right?" Spencer questioned, his brow raised in shock.

"I'm so sorry Spencer" Carly's voice cracked as she tried to hold back the tears.

Spencer sat down on the edge of the couch and rubbed a hand over his forehead. He sat for a few moments before turning to Carly, "You're 16 Carly! How could you have been so _stupid?" _He really exaggerated the last word.

Carly opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, how could she answer that? She wasn't sure of the answer herself.

"You don't even have a boyfriend Carly, whose is it?" anger was seeping into his voice.

Carly fidgeted with her fingers as she began to regret telling Spencer.

"Whose is it Carly?" Spencer said louder as he stood up.

She didn't say a word. She didn't want to tell him for 2 reasons, the first being that he would flip when he heard. He went crazy when he had caught them kissing, never mind _this. _The second reason was that she didn't want Griffen to know; it was none of his business.

"Do you even know whose it is?" Spencer flung his arms up in the air, frustrated at Carly's lack of response.

"Of course I do!" Carly screamed back offended at what Spencer had just said.

At that moment the door opened and in walked Freddie with a few cables in his hands, "Hey" he greeted as he wandered into the apartment, oblivious to the ongoing situation, "I know iCarly is cancelled tonight but I was just gonna…" both Spencer and Carly turned to look at him, instantly making him feel uncomfortable.

Spencer looked at Freddie then to Carly before turning to Freddie again. He suddenly flung his arm out and pointed directly at Freddie and roared, "You! It was you!". Talk about jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Freddie shrunk into himself and began to back away towards the door, "W..what was me?" he asked meekly.

"Don't you play dumb with me Freddie" Spencer said quickly, his arm still outstretched.

"Spencer! Stop it!" Carly screamed desperately trying to turn his attention away from Freddie. It didn't work.

"You got my little sister pregnant!" Spencer said in a high pitched tone as Freddie put his hand on the door handle.

"Pregnant?" Freddie repeated the disbelief in his voice evident as it had been in Spencer's just a minute before. He looked to Carly who was standing between him and Spencer. He searched her eyes for the truth but could only see shame. It was true.

Carly could see the hurt in his eyes, this was probably the final nail in the 'Carly will never love you' coffin. Freddie shook his head and exhaled through his nose, "I thought I knew you Carly" he sounded disappointed. "It's not mine Spencer" Freddie said sincerely before shaking his head again and leaving the apartment.

"You're unbelievable Spencer" Carly growled as she shoved past him and made her way up the stairs to her room.

"Carly, well what am I supposed to think if you won't tell me? Huh?" Spencer called after her but it fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Carly lay on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. This isn't how her life was meant to turn out. "You don't know the trouble you're causing" she whispered as she placed a hand over her stomach. Just then she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Carly, we need to talk about this, this is serious stuff" Spencer said sternly at the door.

"Go away!" She shouted back.

Spencer ignored her, "I've made an appointment with your doctor for you to get this confirmed. First thing tomorrow"

"Fine!" She shouted through the door.

"If they confirm that you are… _with child _then I'll have to tell dad… and grandpa"

Carly jumped up from her bed and flung open her door to Spencer's surprise. Her eyes were wide, "You can't tell them Spencer, _please" ._

"I have to Carly, this is major" Spencer sounded a little more sympathetic than before.

"Grandpa will send me to Yakima, or an unwed mother's home or a…" Carly babbled in a panic.

"You have to deal with the consequences of what you have done Carly" Spencer placed a hand on her shoulder. "That means telling the people that need to know" he continued, "Like dad, school… and the guy responsible for doing this to you"

"Would you just drop it!" Carly rolled her eyes. Griffen was the last person she wanted to tell.

"How could this have happened Carly?" Spencer exclaimed frustrated at his little sister's caginess "You are such a smart kid, how could you get yourself into such a bad situation?"

Carly felt guilty at letting Spencer down, "I don't know Spencer… I guess I made a wrong decision" she replied truthfully as she turned and walked back into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Sup, Freddouche" Sam shoved Freddie in the back causing him to drop a book that he had just removed from his locker. She laughed and took a large bite of a breakfast burrito.

"Oh, hey Sam" Freddie acknowledged her as he bent over and picked up the book and placed it in his bag, "Where's Carly?".

"Uh, I'm not sure, I think she might be off sick" Sam replied with her mouth full of food.

"Riiight. Sick." Freddie said sarcastically.

"What's your problem, nub?" Sam asked Freddie aggressively. Usually that would have been enough to stop him speaking but not this time.

"I _know_, Sam" Freddie said very matter of fact. He knew that Carly would have told Sam before anyone else. He knew that she would know.

Sam laughed and pulled a face, "You know what?"

"About Carly" Freddie confirmed as he raised an eyebrow, not wanting to say it out loud.

"What about her?" Sam tried to sound clueless, she didn't know if Freddie was talking about Carly's pregnancy or not.

"You know" Freddie started in a forced whisper, "About the…" he stopped and motioned his hand over his stomach.

"Shut it _dork_!" Sam said angrily as she grabbed him by his shoulder and dragged him round the corner to tell him off for mentioning it in public but it was too late. Someone had already witnessed the conversation.

Valerie rubbed her hands together and chuckled to herself. _Soooo, Carly Shay is pregnant _she thought to herself, _this is gold._

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Might not be able to update next week as I have a real busy time ahead, lots of things to do but I'll update as soon as I have the time!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well I can confirm that you are around 7 weeks pregnant". The doctor looked up from the ultrasound monitor, waiting for some kind of response from Carly but she was just staring straight ahead of herself in a day dream.

"Miss Shay?" The doctor still spoke softly if just a little louder.

"Huh" Carly responded broken from her daze as the doctor looked at her sympathetically. Carly cleared her throat, "Yeah, 7 weeks" she repeated back to confirm that she had indeed heard.

Carly pulled down her shirt and smoothed it off, her stomach was still flat after all. She moved and sat on the edge of the bed, her looking at the floor. She appeared deep in thought.

"Have you considered your options?" The doctor enquired. Carly looked up at the doctor.

The doctor was in her 30's. She probably had a family of her own, a perfect family with a house, car and dog.

Carly felt embarrassment wash over her, she looked away from the doctor and shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face as she tilted her head forward. She swept her hair behind her ear, still looking away, avoiding the question as she bit her lip. This isn't how her life was meant to turn out.

"I know it's hard but you really need to make a decision" the doctor started, "if you feel you want to terminate your pregnancy then you need to decide soon."

"I... I just don't..." Carly said in a choked voice as she closed her eyes lightly, truly unsure of what she wanted. She didn't want a _baby_; she was sixteen, in school and didn't even have a job.

"Have you discussed it with the father of the child?" The doctor sat next to Carly as she asked.

Tears began to roll down Carly's face, "I want nothing to do with him, this wasn't meant to happen" She sobbed, "I've ruined my life with one stupid mistake".

The doctor placed her hand on Carly's shoulder, "Everyone makes mistakes, admittedly some have greater consequences than others but life goes on regardless. I would encourage you to tell the father of the child but if you won't tell him at least discuss your options with your family - open up to them, tell them how you're feeling". Carly nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say anything in reply to the doctor.

"Would you like me to ask your big brother in?" the doctor asked caringly as she handed Carly a tissue.

"Yes please" Carly sniffed and wiped her face with the tissue, "Thank you".

* * *

_Meanwhile in Ridgeway High..._

Sam approached her locker and saw a bright blue sign taped sloppily on Carly's locker.

RANDOM PREGNANCY!

She tore the sharpied piece of paper right off the locker, balled it up and lifted her arm to throw it into the trash but before she did so, she saw someone watching her from the corner of her eye.

Valerie had a half smirk and was stating directly at Sam.

Sam held the balled up paper tightly in her hand and approached Valerie, "Was this _you_?" She demanded. Valerie rolled her eyes and widened her smirk, "Was _what_ me?" She replied in a faux innocent manner.

That was enough for Sam, rage pulsed through her veins and she threw her fist, still holding the balled up note, directly into Valerie's smug little face.

Valerie fell with a thud to the floor. Sam went to jump on top of her, her anger spiralling out of all control. She raised her fist again but felt herself pulled back.

"Sam what on earth are you doing?!" Freddie managed to pull her back by the arms, her legs still kicking out. "Let me go!" Sam snarled as she struggled to break free towards Valerie.

Sam dropped the note that had been in her hand as she struggled and thrashed around with Freddie. The note rolled along the floor and stopped right at the foot of Ms Briggs.

"Sam Puckett!" Ms Briggs barked out as she picked up the note from her feet and opened it out, "Random pregnancy?" She looked up from the note. Sam instantly stopped struggling and looked back at Ms Briggs as a crowd began to gather.

"Samantha Puckett are you...pregnant?" Ms Briggs' voice was quieter but still full of authority. Talk about getting the wrong end of the stick, Valerie stifled a laugh.

"No! I…" Sam started but was cut off, "You're so trashy, imagine starting fights… _in your condition_" Valerie spouted out theatrically as she got up from the floor, there were a few gasps from the gathered crowd, she was going to make Sam pay for that punch.

Sam could barely contain herself, if she told the truth, then it would be her fault everyone found out about Carly at school. She couldn't do that to her best friend. "Fuck you Valerie" she spat back.

"See! She's not even denying it!" Valerie couldn't help but smile despite having just received a thump from Sam. This was going to end iCarly for sure.

Freddie was having a similar thought process to Sam with regards to telling the truth, it was clear that Valerie knew but that didn't mean everybody else had to. He, on the other hand, managed to skip the profanity, "I hope you're pleased with yourself Valerie" hatred evident in his tone.

"I asked you a question Sam" Ms Briggs pressed, Sam's attention turned back to her but she didn't answer, she just snorted, picked up her bag and went to walk off to her class.

"Oh no you don't Puckett!" Ms Briggs shouted, "You don't walk off when I'm asking you a question!" Ms Briggs stamped her foot like a toddler having a tantrum, "To the principals office Samantha Puckett! Come on! Move, move!".

Sam rolled her eyes and turned to walk to Principal Franklins office. _Sheesh, how could today get any worse_, she thought to herself...


End file.
